The invention relates to a column with a base between filler body sections and to a method for operating the column.
Column installations are known which, as flue base collectors, have the function of liquid distributors at the same time. In an apparatus of this kind the distribution of the liquid takes place from a buffer chamber which is located between cylindrical or shaft-shaped gas flues and through a base surface which contains for example bottom holes. Instead of bottom holes, tubes are also used, which contain one or more lateral apertures (outlet openings for the liquid) above the base and which are formed as drainage tubes below the base for the protection of the liquid flowing off against the gas flow (carrying along of drops). Collector-distributor bases of this kind are particularly suitable when columns have to be designed for liquid loads which can vary within large ranges and/or when a liquid which contains contamination particles must be treated in a column. The construction of a collector-distributor base with tubes instead of bottom holes is however very complicated and expensive since a large number of tubes must be welded into the base and the tubes must be tightly fitted in.
In order that a liquid distribution is uniform, the bottom holes or tubes must be arranged in a pattern for which these outflow locations have a largely constant distribution density over the entire column cross-section. In known collector-distributor bases this requirement has as a result that the gas flues must have relatively small cross-sectional areas. Therefore many flues must be welded in tightly into the base, whichxe2x80x94as already for the tubesxe2x80x94represents a large cost and complexity.
It is an object of the invention to create a column which has collector-distributor bases which are arranged between filler body sections and which can be operated with a liquid load which varies within a large range and/or with contaminated liquids. In addition the manufacturing expenditure for the named bases should be lower than for the bases of known columns.
The column contains a base between an upper and a lower filler body section. With this base, liquid is collected from the upper section in a buffer chamber and collected liquid is distributed onto the lower section. Flues serve as passages for a gas transport through the buffer chamber. Outlet openings of the buffer chamber are arranged in vertical walls of the flues and guide members for the liquid to be distributed are arranged ahead of the outlet openings. Each outlet opening and its associated guide member are formed in such a manner that the liquid is incident onto a deflection surface of the guide member as a largely free jet, unimpeded by a back pressure. The flue cross-sectional area which is available for the gas transport is decreased by the guide members by at most 20%.
The guide members of the column in accordance with the invention can be far more economically mounted in comparison with the above-named tubes, since no tight welding seams are required. At the same time the flue cross-sections can be made larger, which likewise leads to a cost reduction.
In the following the invention will be explained with reference to the drawings.